Desire
by divineoblivion
Summary: Rons going to the ball with a proclaimed goddess and Hermiones actually JEALOUS. Is this the start of her infatuation with him? Just your average RonxHermione love story. Read and Review please. COMPLETE.
1. Topic of Her Displeasure

**l Desire l**

By: Divineoblivion

**l Note l **

Okay, so basically this story won't have so many chapters. I think I'll have four max, not sure, but enjoy anyway. Read and review please!

--

**l Chapter One – Topic of Her Displeasure l**

**I**t was the night of the winter ball, but surprisingly, that didn't seem to in the field of concern or interest with the Hogwarts students. Oh no, the whole school populace practically shunned their studying time and spent the afternoon gossiping in regards to Ronald Weasley and how he would be accomponying Ravenclaw, Madison Larurent, to the winter ball.

And why you may ask is this the talk of great significance? Because, why would a proclaimed goddess like Madison, with near-veela looks, gorgeous green eyes, flowy, chestnut-colored hair, that's always so supernaturally flawless. . agree to go to the ball with Ronald Weasley? Apparently, that is why everyone was discussing it. They hadn't a single clue.

" Can you _believe _Ron managed to snag a catch like Madison Laurent? " Dean Thomas said to Harry with every sign of disbelief brimming in his eyes. " What do you think he did? "

In response, Harry simply shrugged. " Er. . does it matter? " Harry hesitated as he poured pumpkin juice into his drinking goblet.

" Of course it does! " Dean said almost impatiently. " It could help us average looking guys get a date to the dance with someone like. . Madison Laurent. " He said, uttering her name in a dream-like manner.

Some Gryffindors, such as Harry, Dean, Seamus, and Ginny, seemed to have their eyes glued onto the Ravenclaw table. With no doubt, the Ravenclaws caught the attention of the other houses as well.

As soon as a section of the Ravenclaw burst out in laughter, many heads, who weren't already looking at the Ravenclaw table (which was not a lot), turned to see what all the hilarity was about, but it was only Madison Laurent and her posse. The posse consisted of Cho Chang, Mandy Brocklehurst, Marietta Edgecome, a few other Ravenclaws who were musing Madison's humorous remarks, and Ronald Weasley, who was neighboring her.

Hermione's eyes narrowed from behind the book she was reading.

" I don't see what the big deal is. " She said, referring to Madison and Ron. She set her book down, and everyone knew that it _was_ big deal if Hermione ever set her book down and paid attention to something else, especially if that ' something else ' was Ron. Her eyebrows knit together as she joined along with the ' staring '.

" Honestly, Madison is the most atrocious human being I have ever laid my eyes on. " Hermione said snootily.

" Looks--like--someone's--jealous." Seamus coughed after every single word. Everyone, but Hermione laughed.

" Me? Jealous? " Hermione exclaimed in horror. " Why would I be jealous of Madison Laurent? All she does is pick on first years. It's not like _she_ wasn't one before. Ron is making a big mistake. " She snapped. Seamus replied by rolling his eyes.

" Oh please Hermione. " Seamus set down his drinking goblet heavily, and with that a few droplets of pumpkin juice discharged. " Everyone knows you like _Ron_. " Seamus said, drawing Ron's name out slowly.

Hermione stood up almost instantly at Seamus's remark, and then her eyes narrowed again.

" You know what? Think what you want! " And with that, stormed out of the Great Hall.

Hermione sighed as soon as she set foot on the base of the stairs. ' Seamus is right ' how she hated to admit this, but Seamus was right.

Hermione was jealous. She was jealous of Madison Laurent. Jealous because Madison's hair was always so straight and nice, something Hermione could never achieve unless taken into action with magic. Jealous because practically every single guy in Hogwarts liked Madison and not her. Jealous because she wasn't as pretty as Madison. Jealous because Madison had pearly, not to mention straight teeth and a gorgeous smile. Jealous because Madison was so perfect that it was almost ridiculous. And to top it off. . she was jealous because Madison had Ron.


	2. Brawl Before the Ball

**l Desire l**

By: Divineoblivion

--

**l Chapter Two – Brawl Before the Ball l**

Upon the arrival of the Gryffindor common room, Hermione decided to catch up on her Astronomy assignment before preparing herself for the ball, even if she wasn't going with Ron. She thought homework would stray her from him, like it always did with other things, but she was wrong. .

She gathered up a quill, an ink jar, her assignment and a stack of parchment and got as close to the fireplace as she possibly could. It was so chilly, she could feel goosebumps prickling up her leg.

" Okay. " She soliloquized. " _Question Number One: The –blank- revolves around the Earth. "_ Hermione read from the assignment paper. " Ugh. That's too easy! " She complained, but before writing down her answer she was fixated with the fire and how it was so orange and warm. It reminded her of Ron's hair and before she knew it, she wrote down Ronald Weasley as the answer to question number one.

Hermione quickly shook her head and turned her attention back to her assignment. Rereading the answer to what she wrote, which read: _The Ronald Weasley revolves around the Earth, _ she looked at it in horror.

" Ugh! I meant the **moon**! " Hermione spluttered as she crumpled up the piece of parchment, pretending it was Ron's head, before throwing it into the fire and causing the flames to dance violently.

" Stupid Ron. . " She said, though quite sadly.

Minutes had past and Hermione had a third of the homework done. The questions seemed to get harder and harder, but Hermione didn't seem to mind. Many of the girls had come up to the dormitory to pluck, fluff, and manicure themselves before the ball. Hermione was ten questions from finishing, but decided to prepare herself, before Ron, followed by his friends and _new_ friends, arrived, taking Hermione by surprise.

" Ron! " She yelled out accidentally, but Ron didn't hear her. Apparently, he was in the middle story telling.

" . .and then she kissed me! " Ron said rather haughtily before bumping into Hermione, unaware, since he was facing opposite of her. He turned around.

" Oh, hi Hermione! " He grinned at her and in response she had raised a brow and crossed her arms over her chest, her left foot tapping the ground in a steady beat.

" _Who_ kissed you? " Hermione asked darkly, as if Ron had cheated on her.

" Madison Laurent? " Ron said, confused by Hermione's tone of voice. Many of Ron's companions turned their attention upon the newly beginning brawl between the two.

Hermione couldn't believe this. Madison kissed Ron. Madison _kissed_ Ron! ' How dare she. .' She thought. ' Oh, but wait. Why should I be mad in the first place? Ron isn't even going out with me. . He's going out with **_Madison_**! ' She mocked angrily to herself.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron.

" Oh Ron, honestly! She's probably just using you! " Hermione said, then covered her mouth as if she slipped a stream of swear words.

Ron looked horrified at what Hermione just said. " Hermione? " He said quietly, his eyes suddenly twinkling. " I thought you were my best friend. " He scowled. " You're just jealous because I'm going out with Madison Laurent! " Ron reminded Hermione, but she didn't need to be reminded. This was the last straw. Ron had pushed all of Hermione's buttons.

" UGH! " She shrilled. " Do you think I care about Madison Laurent! Do you think I CARE if you're going out with a PRAT like HER! " Hermione felt the tips of her ears warming. " If you do, then you are SO wrong Ronald Weasley! " She ended the brawl with that, and stalked upstairs to the girl's dormitory, leaving Ron and his friends looking quite dismayed and dumbfounded. It had been a long time since Hermione called Ron by his first name, and last time she used it, was the same way she had used it now.

" Can you _believe _her? " Ron asked his friends, his eyes wide with anger.

" S'all right, mate. " Seamus said patting Ron on his back. " You've still got Madison! " He said encouragingly, but Ron didn't feel 100 convinced that _he_ was alright. .


	3. Could it be?

**l Desire l**

By: Divineoblivion

--

**l Chapter Three – Could it be? l**

In the boy's dormitory, Ron was fixing his tie, and at the same time his mind began to linger towards Hermione. ' Why was she acting like that? ' Ron thought to himself. ' Maybe she likes me? ' He soliloquized as he inspected himself in the full-length mirror that sat at the corner of the boy's dormitory.

' But. . why now? Why not then?. . When _I_ liked her. ' He sighed.

He had just about given up on Hermione when she got involved with Viktor Krum their fourth year. Letting her go was the hardest thing he could have possibly done since he had a crush on her ever since their first year together. Since she made no sign of infatuation or interest with Ron, he simply, yet slowly got over her. However, shortly after Madison's arrival at Hogwarts, Ron bumped into her, knocking down her books and scattering her papers everywhere. As an apology, Ron offered to show her around Hogwarts, as did many other boys, but Madison accepted Ron's offer and only Ron's. After that day Ron was convinced that he fell in love with Madison and after a deliberate decision, Ron somehow managed to gather courage into asking Madison to the ball. She said yes. Ron was pleased at what the outcome was. A gorgeous girlfriend. Popularity. Admiration. Acceptance. But it somehow only made Hermione angry, which made Ron feel guilty. .

Although he was frowning, Ron looked very handsome that night. His mom had sent him a new set of black and white dress robes that finally looked decent. His hair wasn't rumpled up like usual, it was combed and neat for once, though he let his bangs fall into his eyes, drawing attention to his vibrant, blue optics. He made a few adjustments before picking up Madison from the Ravenclaw tower.

He chuckled as soon as he began to think about Hermione again.

" No. Hermione's just going through an awkward phase. She could never like me. " Ron chuckled, but frowned soon after.

--

She felt stupid for yelling at him like that. She felt stupid for telling him that his possible love interest could be using him. She just felt stupid for being stupid. .

Hermione plopped herself onto her bed, facedown, groaning loudly for her idiocy as she kicked her feet.

' Why am I acting like this anyway? Could I possibly like. . Ron? ' She thought to herself. ' No way ' She shivered at thought of liking Ron and opened her trunk to reveal a pretty, petal pink dress. She sighed and set the pink dress on her bed before proceeding to the bathroom.

The bathroom was empty. Perfect, she didn't want people staring anyway. Her fellow Gryffindors were in the common room, storming up a chat before the ball started. Hermione looked into the mirror, disappointed at what she saw. Her hair was already up, although, tiny hairs stuck up from every possible angle. She had no make-up on, and she looked like a wreck. She reached into her robes and drew out her wand, pointing the tip directly at her hair.

She recited an incantation before her hair had enhanced itself. It was still up, though neater. It was in a loose, yet refined bun; two strands of hair lay at the sides of her face, curling at the ends, casting off a certain elegance. Next she pointed her wand towards her lips; she recited another incantation before her lips embellished itself with a magenta hue and sparkly touch-ups. She didn't want to go _too_ crazy since she had no date anyway, so she left herself with only her hair and lips adorned. Hermione traipsed back to her bed and changed into her dress. She sighed. At this point, Hermione didn't want to go to the ball anymore, but convinced herself to go anyway, just for the heck of it.

The common room was completely abandoned when she arrived. " Hmm. " Hermione soliloquized.

" Everybody's probably downstairs already. . " She said, exiting through the portrait hole. Hermione was right. There was a long line leading into the Great Hall. She got in the same line, noticing that everyone looked so happy and excited except for her. At least she looked decent. . but Madison looked even better. Madison and Ron were descending the stairs. All eyes were on them now, as a student pointed them out.

Madison looked ridiculously pretty that night, yet elegant all and all. She was wearing a satin, emerald green gown, which made her eyes even more green than usual. Her hair was down and it curled slightly at the tips. .

Despite the fact that Madison made fun of the first years because she found them inferior to herself, she was smiling at the crowd as she held onto Ron, she looked happy, it almost looked forced, or so Hermione observed. . but who knows. Love works in mysterious ways.


	4. Confessing

**l Desire l**

By: Divineoblivion

**l Note l**

Last chapter. I hope all of you enjoyed, please read and review!

--

**l Chapter Four – Confessing l**

Hermione turned away, hoping Ron wouldn't see her, but it was unlikely since she was the only one facing the other direction and not towards Ron and his date. Quickly and stealthily she squirmed through the thick crowd of people before successfully getting her entire body into the Great Hall. She chose the option to observe the decorations before finding Harry.

The Great Hall was simply entrancing. She looked up at the ceiling; the sky was dark, though a few stars had pasted themselves in a few sections. It was snowing too, though the snowflakes stopped mid-way before dispersing. The windows were draped with white and pale blue curtains, there was an ice statuette shaped into a swan next to the refreshments. A couple of students began poking at it for fun, laughing in their amusement. It was a Winter Wonderland. Hermione just smiled, before spotting Harry in one corner of the Great Hall talking to Dean and the others.

She sauntered towards them at ease, seeing as though most of the people were still outside, she didn't have to fight her way though anyone. " Hello. " She said to Harry.

Harry turned around, taken aback." Wow Hermione! You looked great. " He smiled and in response Hermione smiled too.

" As do you Harry. " She said happily. " Do you have a date? " She inquired.

" Nah. " He said. " Oh look there's Ron. " His voice faded. Ron and Madison were coming this way, and so was a group of people following them. Ron and Madison's arms were clung together, but Madison seemed to be a little preoccupied with the boys that were following her. Ron didn't bother to notice since he was waving at Hermione and the others.

' That two-timing bi. . ' Hermione said angrily to herself. She couldn't take this anymore.

" Uh Harry, I'll see you later. " She said to Harry, making her way out of the Great Hall and at the same time gave Madison a cold stare.

Instead of going up to the common room, Hermione decided to go outside and stand under the beech tree that lay by the lake. The outside of Hogwarts was almost the exact replica of the Great Hall. As Hermione looked up at the sky, it was like looking at the ceiling. The sky was as dark and had a few stars twinkling here and there, it was snowing, but this time the snow actually fell. She leaned against the trunk, sighing heavily with bleakness.

" Hermione! " Called a voice. " Hey Hermione! " Hermione recognized whose voice it was. It was Ron's, and he was running over to her. Hermione felt her heart beat faster and her stomach did something it had never done before. . it flipped over. ' Oh great, it's Ron. ' She said to herself, but very confused as to why she was feeling like this.

" Hermione. " Ron finally reached her, his hands were on his knees and he was trying to catch his breath. " I was going to say hello to you in the Great Hall. Why did you leave? " Ron asked.

" Maybe because I wanted to? " Hermione replied in a snooty tone, her stomach still in a knot.

" What's wrong with you? " Ron's eyes knit together and he stood up. Hermione felt very short compared to Ron's towering height.

" Nothing! " She said testily, crossing her arms and facing the lake.

Ron took a deep breath, Hermione could tell he was trying to catch his breath still.

" You've been acting _really_ strange these past days, Hermione. Now tell me what's wrong. " Ron demanded.

" I said NOTHING! Don't you UNDERSTAND? " She said turning around, now yelling into Ron's face.

" WHY are you YELLING? " He mocked.

Hermione looked down at her feet. Why _was_ she yelling at Ron? Before, she yelled at Ron because she was angry with him or he had ticked her off for the very last time or he was just being a complete idiot. But now. . She didn't know why she was yelling at him. And. .Why would she get so sad every time she saw Ron and Madison together? Why would she get mad after hearing that Madison had kissed Ron? Why does she yell him all the time? Why did her heart beat faster when she saw Ron? Why did her stomach do a flippy thing with no one else but him? Why?

And then it hit her. She didn't want to believe it at first, but she _liked_ Ron. She liked Ron Weasley, her best friend for six years. She liked Ron Weasley, the guy who owned a rat that was actually an Animagus. Ron Weasley, whose spell backfired and caused him to vomit slugs. Ron Weasley, who had saved her from the mountain troll. Ron Weasley who she found strangely attractive the day they met on the Hogwarts express. And the same Ron Weasley who was standing before her, with his brows knit, staring down at her with a disoriented look on his face. She liked him. Maybe even _loved_ him. She couldn't believe it.

" Hermione. " Ron said once he realized that she was not going to talk. " What do you want? What do you want from me? I don't want you to be mad anymore. What do you want so you won't be mad? " Ron asked desperately.

" A dance. " Hermione said, her face looking blank.

Ron looked at her as if she had been hit with something very large.

" A what? " Ron asked.

" You heard me. " Hermione said, now looking straight into Ron's eyes. " All I ever wanted was dance was to dance with you. "

Ron looked at her oddly. " Um. . are you okay Hermione? "

Hermione had placed her right hand on Ron's shoulder and grabbed his left hand with hers, placing it on her waist.

" U-um. " Ron hesitated, he was very confused, but went along, his mouth slightly open.

Hermione looked up at him.

" Don't you get it Ron? " She said. " I love you. " She said.

" What? " Ron pushed her away, almost sounding angry. Hermione felt as if her heart was going to break in any second. .

Ron took a step back, though he was still looking at her.

" After six years you tell me _this_ now? " Ron inquired testily. " I have a girlfriend Hermione. . "

Hermione's eyes twinkled, she felt her heart at her throat as she attempted to talk. Her heart ached, she felt sick, and her eyes were beginning to warm with tears.

" I-I'm s-sorry. ." She hiccuped. " M-maybe I s-shouldn't h-have s-said a-any--" But before she could finish, Ron interrupted her.

" Hermione I wish you could have told me earlier, because I love you too. " And with that, Ron had his left hand on Hermione's face, while he pulled her closer with is right. And then. .he kissed her.

Hermione was shocked at first; her eyes were wide open until she realized that Ron's mouth was on hers. Before Ron could totally sweep Hermione off her feet, he ended the kiss and embraced her.

" What about Madison? " Hermione inquired in a mock-like voice while she lay her head on Ron's chest.

" It's okay. . she'll understand. " Ron smiled and kissed the top of Hermione's head, squeezing her in his arms as they began to dance at Hermione's request.

Hermione smiled, she was finally with Ron.

After all, that's all she ever _really_ wanted.

Fin 

--

A/N: http/ picture from my DA account I especially made for this story. Enjoy.

Anyway, this is my first story I've finished. Thanks to all the reviewers. 


End file.
